fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Mourningwood
Mourningwood is a location in Fable III. It is a marshy region, and appears to be the new cemetery for the city of Bowerstone. Major features include an eco-warrior settlement, Mourningwood Fort, a Demon Door, and a Dark Sanctum and the entrance to the Sunset House. It is inhabited by Hobbes and Hollow Men. Mourningwood Fort Mourningwood Fort is an outpost for King Logan's army found in the eastern part of the region. The soldiers are led by Major Swift and his second-in-command, Ben Finn. During the main story line, the Hero is required to gain the loyalty of Swift and his men. After the Hero aids in the defence of the fort from the Hollow Men that plague the region, Swift, a close friend of Walter Beck, agrees to fight with him/her so long as the Hero promises to restore the old, more honourable guard. The Hero can return to the fort after completing the quest to find it deserted and up for sale. If the Hero buys the fort, they receive a letter from Major Swift stating that the fort was overrun by Hollow Men and his unit retreated. Buying the fort also allows access to the mortar mini-game. Like the mortar mission in the main storyline, this mini-game involves racking up points by destroying waves of Hollow Men attackers. It uses a point system similar to that of the Shooting Range in Fable II, with 2000 points earning the grand prize (a legendary weapon). Eco-Warrior Settlement Eco-Warriors inhabit the western part of the region. Their settlement is near the end of the Bowerstone Sewers, and much of the sewage is dumped there by Reaver Industries. Depending on the Hero's decisions as ruler of Albion, Reaver Industries begins either dumping all of the sewage at the village, or ceases the dumping completely, in favour of a recycling facility. Mourningwood Demon Door This Demon Door, located just east of the eco-warrior village, complains that the world is eternally infested with war. He claims that the only way to end the cycle is to create an all-powerful weapon. To open this door, the Hero must return to the door with either a ranged or melee weapon after opening every chest for that type on the Road to Rule. Inside the door is Planet One, a desolate area with a single chest and a strange machine. The chest contains the full Military Suit. The Hero is able to interact with the machine; doing so changes the planet's colour scheme. Trivia * The fort looks surprisingly similar to the Temple of Shadows in Rookridge. * The name "Mourning Wood" is likely referencing the fact its a graveyard in a forest. Reported Bugs * If you take the quest to kill Rhys, you may not be able to run or use any weapons or Gauntlets. However, no enemies will attack you. * If you enter Mourningwood after completing the main storyline, there is a chance that you will not be able exit the Sanctuary. Category:Locations Category:Fable III Locations